David's Afterlife
by Caleigh High
Summary: David meets with his dead Aunt and meets his grandparents


The last thing that ran through his mind when his mother was holding him in her arms, on the brink of death; how were they going to get along without me?

David remembered the intensity of his wounds and sadness, he opened his eyes; gasping for air. It took him a moment to realize he was no longer in Wonderland or London for that matter-clouds with a lavender tint to them hovered close to the ground, David was lying on his back; instead of wearing what he called 'his Wonderland clothes' he wore a white rob-type of thing; his scars and bleeding were gone. David pulled himself up into a sit-up, all the while rubbing his head.

"Little David?" An unfamiliar female voice called out, it sounded low and musically.

He quickly got to his feet-bracing for a fight; "Who goes there?" He called back, "Friend or foe?"

The female voice chuckled lightly, reminding David of wind chimes when they clang together in the wind, out of the clouds stepped out a beautiful young women he had never seen before, she had shoulder-length, dark wavy hair, a oval face, large eyes, pale skin, and dons a long-sleeved shirt and a skirt held up with suspenders; she was smiling sweetly at him.

"Who are you?" David asked backing up a tad bit, unsure of where this was about to go.

"My, my; you look just like your mother; apart from your hazel blue eyes." The women replied. "I should know-I'm her sister after all."

"Aunt Lizzie?" David asked hardly believing it even though she stood mere centimeters from him.

She nodded her head slowly, "In the flesh."

"Where I 'am I?" He asked looking around him; he and his aunt were surrounded by clouds.

"My dear boy, you're in between heaven" She pointed above her head—"And hell, I was sent here to come get you and bring you home. But—"Lizzie paused, the smile slowly vanished from her face to a more sad looking expression, "That would mean you're dead."

David stomped his foot-not in anger but in sadness. "I killed myself to protect my sister and mother."

This caused a small tear to run down Lizzie's face, "Went down a hero, I'm proud of you."

She walked over to him and embraced him, David rested his head against her chest-it slightly frightened him that she didn't have a heartbeat. "I'm scared…" tears began to run down his face.

Lizzie patted his back, comforting him. "Don't be, I'm here it's alright."

"Do you know I have a sister?" David asked curious to see if she was watching over them.

She nodded her head slowly all the while smiling, "Of course, Rose right?"

David nodded his head, "How do you know?"

Lizzie giggled, "I watch over you and your family my dear boy." She kissed David's forehead.

"Why I 'am I here?" He asked.

"You're being judged-you've been a rotten little boy in the past haven't you." Lizzie replied raising an eyebrow.

David became slightly embarrassed; he guessed she saw the numerous fist-fights and the times he had broken into places. "I had a tough childhood." He said quickly.

Lizzie shook her head in disbelief-obviously he didn't fool her. "It was because of your sister wasn't it? She was difficult on you wasn't she?"

He shook his head, "She always was picking on me, and teasing me. I had to learn how to stand-up for myself."

"David Liddell you know that's not true." Lizzie replied looking into his eyes, "she loved you ever since you were just a small baby."

"Really? What makes you say this Aunt Lizzie?" He replied.

"She was tough on you because she was trying to protect you." Lizzie replied,  
>"It's true my dear."<p>

"Oh my god!" David suddenly wailed tears exploded into tears resting his head against his Aunt's chest, "I though she hated me and I turned her down so many times, I feel so evil."

"Oh no baby boy, no, no; she knows you love her." Lizzie replied running her nails gently down his back trying to comfort him.

"Aunt Lizzie, is there any possible way I can get back?" David asked.

She bit her lower lip-thinking. "Yes, there is." Lizzie finally replied after a short pause. "But you have to wait till you're judged first."

"Who's the judge of who stays and who goes?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"God of course silly" Lizzie giggled lightly, "If he finds you're soul pure you can go back to your family."

"Great, where is he?" David asked looking around.

"You have to wait my dear boy, everyone else needs him too you know?" She replied. "You'll have to wait at least five weeks till you can see him. In that time; I think you should meet your grandparents." Lizzie replied smiling; she turned him to the right, he could just make out two figures standing in the clouds waving.

"Come on now." Lizzie said placing her hand around David's neck guiding him towards his awaiting grandparents.

"I will return to you mother..." David thought to himself as he and his Aunt walked into the clouds to meet his grandparents.


End file.
